uwoallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
UWO All Stars Fantasy Hockey
UWO All Stars Fantasy Hockey is a fantasy hockey league that participates in fantasy hockey through Yahoo sports, CBC playoff pools, and Brandon's awesome spreadsheets. History The UWO All Stars began in 2011. To date, the League has participated in 3 NHL regular seasons, 3 NHL playoffs, and 1 Olympic games. Members The following are members who have participated in UWO All Stars Fantasy Hockey with the year they joined. Championships Controversies The Tie Breaker - 2012 On route to their championship in 2012, Jessica and Stephen won their first round matchup against Carrie via tie breaker. They then beat Brandon in the finals again via tiebreak. These were the rules made by Yahoo so they are still the winners, but it left Carrie and Brandon bitter. Collusion - 2013 A controversial trade between Matt McCann and Darren saw McCann trade Henrik Lundqvist to Darren in return for Phil Kessel. At the time, this was seen as a landslide victory for Darren and caused months of speculation that they colluded. Other speculation is McCann was at the grad club and accidently sent the trade when he meant to trade Roberto Luongo instead of Lundqvist. At present day the truth has not surfaced. Shots Fired - 2013 In a Week 3 matchup between Kendra and Brandon - Kendra recorded a song with Carrie to trash talk Brandon and tell him he was going to lose. Brandon ended up victorius that week and recorded a song in retaliation telling Kendra she is a turd. The McCann/Restivo Loophole - 2013 In an attempt to make his way out of the basement of the standings, half way through the season ,McCann began cycyling players by adding and dropping players based on who was playing that night in order to maximize potential for good stats. At the time there was no add/drop maximum and some weeks he would have upwards of 40 players playing for him. A quote from Darren: "Congrats to McCann on his 5-4 victory. It only took 39 players being cycled daily ( not including goalies)... But you pulled out a victory." Matt made a record 193 transactions that year. However, McCann began this too late and didn't qualify for the playoffs. Julian adopted this strategy near the end of the season and throughout the playoffs. This allowed him to squeek out a narrow victory over Brandon in the semi finals. Julian claims he did not use this strategy in the finals but still beat Carrie in the finals of the 12/13 season. The next year a rule was added where teams could only have a maximum of 3 add/drops per week. This is known as the McCann/Restivo Loophole. Draft Day - 2013 The draft for the 2013-2014 season was the largest league to date with 16 teams participating. The draft was set to begin at 7:00 PM EST in the Elgin Hall board room. However, due to many teams skyping in it took a long time to set up laptops and other technology, resulting in the draft starting 1 hour late. As well the "Big Board" became confusing as people forgot to move their player names over to their team. All in all it was a bit of a curfuffle resulting in much confusion. It was then decided future drafts would be made online. The Re-Match - 2014 In the finals Brandon met up against Stephen and Jessica for a rematch of the finals 2 years prior. Brandon won this matchup and got revenge for his loss 2 years earlier. Category:Members